Gone but not Forgotten
by drinkingteawithhellhounds
Summary: ThreeShot: Jason, Piper and Leo discover that, althoogh heroes come and go, their deeds are never forgotten and the campers find different ways to remember them.
1. The Attic

The Attic

Piper ran her fingers through the decades of memorabilia on the wooden table. Up in the attic of the big house almost everything told a story, and Piper had little doubt the table had, at some point, probably belonged to someone like Pandora or Adonis. She moved on past a splintered sword (_'This broke and Leroy was killed.'_) and found herself fingering a pale pink scarf, a faint trace of perfume lingered in the air and Piper turned over the label, expecting the name to be that of Drew or some other sibling of hers, instead she found the following inscription:

_'Scarf of the goddess Aphrodite. Recovered from Waterland, Denver by Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson.'_

Piper reread the label several times and wondered which quest it had been on, from what she'd worked out the guy had been on one every year. The first being a trek across the country to find Zeus' master bolt, the second; a voyage to find and retrieve the Golden Fleece and so on.  
>Piper picked the scarf out of the various other trinkets and it snagged on something.<br>After sifting up several jars of eyes, a pair of fuzzy dice she came across the snag, some shards of broken spear, Piper flipped over the label and read;

_'Electric Spear. Broken by Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, to slay a drakon during the battle of Manhattan,_  
><em>Used by Silena Bauregard, daughter of Aphrodite, to lead the Ares Cabin in to battle.'<em>

Piper ran her fingers over the bronze cylinders, the last remnants of the last weapon Silena had used.  
>Piper shook herself slightly and moved on, coming to a small pouch woven from many strings of coloured yarn, it looked like a tribal medicine pouch, it had no label, fumbling slightly Piper undid the drawstring and tipped it's contents into her palm. It was a roll of paper. Carefully Piper unrolled it and read it's text;<p>

_'A half-blood child of the elder three gods,_  
><em>Shall reach sixteen against all odds,<em>  
><em>To see the world in endless sleep,<em>  
><em>The hero's soul cursed blade shall reap,<em>  
><em>A single choice shall end his days,<em>  
><em>Olympus to preserve or raise.'<em>

Piper immediately knew this was a prophesy, she turned the slip of paper over and found two names and a year inked on to the back;

_'Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan, 2010,'_

Piper furled the paper and attempted to slip it back into it's pouch, before finding the string caught on something, she pulled the pouch free and picked out the object it had caught on: it was a dragons' claw, Piper read the label:

_'Claw of the dragon Landon. Taken from the Garden of the Hesperides by Luke, son of Hermes'_

Piper wondered dimly if this was the Luke from the prophesy and made a mental note to ask Annabeth or Rachel the next time one of them showed up, before returning the prophesy and the claw to the table a continuing to sift through camp's history.


	2. The Wall of Fame

**AN: Thanks to the two guys/girls who reveiwed my last chapter, and sorry these are so short.**

The Wall of Fame

Jason stood in Chiron's office, staring at the wall of photos, there were lots of them, but he was interested in the recent ones. He saw a younger Annabeth standing with a lanky kid with a goatee and a dark haired guy, they stood by a campfire wearing laurel wreaths and what looked like funeral shrouds, next to this was a picture of Luke (who is, quote, 'dead now') standing with two others, smiling, in armour and carrying a backpack, poised to go off for adventure, and a third, the whole camp, including Chiron and a grumpy looking man with dark curly hair wearing a leopard print shirt, everyone looked excited, standing to one side was the guy with dark hair, holding a blue banner, on the other stood a group of hunters a regal-looking girl held the red banner, their surroundings were dusted with snow and everyone was dressed in battle gear.

Jason's eyes travelled closer to the present, where he found a picture of a big guy with one eye, another kid with dark hair and an overlarge dog. Then along a few more was a picture of Rachel, Annabeth, Thalia, the lanky kid with a goatee, the kid with one eye and the two guys with dark hair. They were smiling, not knowing that a few months later their world would turn upside-down, again.

Jason looked at the picture closely and read the text at the bottom;

_'Left to Right: Thalia Grace- daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant to Artemis, Annabeth Chase- daughter of Athena, Percy Jackson- son of Poseidon, Tyson- son of Poseidon, Lieutenant to Poseidon, Grover Underwood- satyr, council of Cloven Elders, Rachel Dare- oracle of Delphi, Nico DiAngelo- son of Hades.'_

Jason smiled slightly and turned to leave, but a final picture caught his eye, he turned to look at it. The photo was of himself, Piper and Leo, a few nights after they returned from the quest, in Bunker Nine, Festus' head resting on a table nearby. Jason was tempted to stay and keep looking into the long line of heroes he had joined, but suddenly remembered that he had a training session to go to, he scooped up his shield and left, with the full intention of telling Piper and Leo that they'd made the wall.

**AN: One more to go, I wonder what Leo will find O.o**


	3. The Garden Shed

**AN: Last Chapter, and thanks to you guys who reviewed, I may come back and edit this at some point but right now other stories have my attention, so enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The Garden Shed<p>

Of all the things Leo had expected to find in the garden shed, bead necklaces were not among them.  
>Weapons? Yes. Sand? Yes. Dragon food? Yes. Gardening equipment? Maybe. But he had not expected to find a sizeable room filled with small red boxes. And he had not expected to find necklaces inside each of said red boxes. And, being the nosey person he was, Leo decided to investigate.<br>The first, large box Leo opened contained what had to be hundreds of clay beads, at least thirty different kinds swirling together. He picked one out at random; it was a glossy black, baring an emerald green trident. Leo picked a second, this one was pink and bore a centaur wearing a prom dress; deciding that he didn't want to ask Leo picked out a third, this one was grey and had a picture of the Empire State Building on, encircling the picture were words Leo squinted at them and read several names; Silena Bauregard, Michael Yew, Ethan Nakamura. Leo dropped the beads back into the box, he didn't have to be a son of Athena to work out what that bead was for.  
>He turned to the smaller boxes, once again picking at random Leo brought out a battered and worn one; inside was a leather cord, carrying several beads, the sticker in the lid gave the owners name as Leroy McDonald (d. 1999), Leo put the box back and chose a newer one.<br>This necklace had beads that Leo recognised, some from other campers' necklaces; a Greek trireme on fire, the centaur in a prom dress, the black bead with a trident on and a golden fleece. The label said it had belonged to Castor, son of Dionysus (d. 2009)  
>Leo carefully replaced the box and picked a third, for luck, this one also had familiar beads; the trireme, trident and golden fleece gleamed along side a labyrinth. Leo read the label,<br>'Charles Beckendorf, head councillor for Hestaphus. (d. 2010)'  
>Leo brushed the dust away and stared at his dead brother's name, before returning it and leaving to find the scrap store.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it.<strong>


End file.
